


We Need To Talk

by TheAndromedaFangirl



Series: Teacher! Teacher! [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker is a Good Dad, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Innocent Luke, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Protective Leia Organa, Single Parent Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker Family Feels (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Luke has something big he needs to talk to his dad about, lucky for him his sister had always got his back. And as it turns out their dad has something to tell them too.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Series: Teacher! Teacher! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	We Need To Talk

Luke wrung his hands nervously as he and Leia waited in the principal's office. Luke shouldn't even be the one who was nervous, after all, it was Leia who had punched the other boy. Leia herself didn't seem nervous at all, her arms crossed and a look of defiance on her face. 

"Sir, Mister Skywalker is here," the secretary said as she poked her head through the door. 

"Send him on in, please," the principal replied calmly and folded his hands on his desk in front him. 

A moment later the door opened and in walked their father. He cast a speculative look at both Luke and Leia.

"Thank you for coming, Mister Skywalker, I know it's Friday and we all just want to get home, this shouldn't take long."

"What seems to be the problem?" Their father asked as he sat down opposite the principal. 

"Miss Skywalker here hit another student several times, she says that it was because the other student was bullying her brother, but she will not elaborate further."

"I see," their father said, so inflectionless that Luke couldn't gauge his reaction. Their father looked over at Luke taking in the bruise on his face. "Well, it would seem pretty clear to me that my son was hit, and his sister stepped in to defend him."

Luke was impressed that his father had guessed nearly the full picture. He was missing a few key details though. 

"Yes, that is all we are able to gather. I assure you the other student is also being dealt with appropriately."

Their father turned to look at Luke. "What happened?"

Luke gulped under the scrutiny of his father's gaze. "He was calling me names and then Leia started arguing with him; when I tried to get them to stop, he hit me and then Leia punched him," Luke admitted, unable to lie to his father.

Their father turned to Leia but didn't ask her anything, only nodded and looked back to the principal. "What will be done?" 

"Leia will serve one week’s detention, as will the other student."

"Very well." Their father nodded. "If that's all, we'll be on our way."

"Thank you for coming, Mister Skywalker." The principal extended his hand.

Their father shook the principal's hand and stood. "Come on," He motioned to Luke and Leia and then headed out the door. Luke scrambled up immediately and followed though he cast several glances back at the principal. Leia took a more calm exit, not even casting a glance back at the principal. 

The car ride back to their house was silent. When they arrived home, their father moved to start making dinner. Luke and Leia stood for a moment, watching him as he moved about the kitchen gathering what he needed. 

"Are you angry?" Leia asked, her earlier confident demeanour gone.

Their father stopped what he was doing, sighing as he set down the chopping board. "No, Leia, I'm not angry."

"Because I punched someone, and I thought you'd be angry?"

"Did he provoke Luke first?" Their father moved slowly towards Leia. 

"Yes."

"Did you try to talk him down?"

"Sort of."

"Did he hit first?"

"Yes."

"Did you ask him to back off before you hit back?"

"Yes."

"Then why would I be angry? You've done exactly what I thought you to do in that situation." He stopped right in front of Leia. She had to look up to meet his eyes. 

"It seemed like you were mad. I thought I might get grounded."

"Princess," he chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't ground you for that. Not when I would have done the exact same thing. Now, please, don't worry. If I seem angry, it's at that kid, not you."

"Dad?" Luke spoke up from where he sat on the sofa. 

"Yes," his dad turned to look at him.

"I need to tell you something." Luke saw Leia's eyes go wide with realisation. She moved from where she was and quickly came to sit beside Luke on the sofa. 

His father looked concerned and himself slowly moved to the armchair adjacent to the sofa. "Is everything alright?"

Luke swallowed nervously and looked to Leia for support, she nodded and squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Yes, I think so." Leia had assured him that nothing could change their dad's opinion on them, he hoped that was true, Leia was rarely wrong after all. 

"Go on." 

"Well, you see, I think...I like boys…instead of girls." Luke forced himself to look at his dad. He was expecting to shock or surprise, but their father just nodded and smiled.

"Okay," he said. "I'm happy you told me."

"You are?"

"Absolutely. It's hard to keep a part of yourself a secret. I'm glad you're comfortable with yourself so young."

Luke smiled so wide his cheeks hurt a little. "Thank you." He launched himself forward and enveloped his dad in a hug. His dad laughed and wrapped his arms around Luke. 

"I love you both so much and there is nothing in this world that could change that."

"Told you," Leia said smugly. 

"So, are there any boyfriends I should know about?" 

"Oh my god, dad, no," Luke protested. 

"But he does have a crush," Leia admitted excitedly. "This boy in our class called Ezra."

"Leia!"

"Ooh, and is this Ezra handsome? Was it love at first sight?"

"Dad, no, not everything is like you and mom," Luke didn't mean to say the last part, but now it was out there, and the room had gone quiet. It had been fourteen years since their mother died but it still was a bit of touchy subject. 

"I suppose not," their father said. 

The silence was almost unbearable and Leia was about to break the tension with a joke but her father spoke then.

"While we're on the topic of my love life, there is something I need to tell both of you. I've actually been seeing someone for a while now."

"What? You have?" Luke asked perplexed. He looked to Leia who didn't seem very surprised at all. "Who is she? Can we meet her?" Luke turned back to his dad. 

"You've already met him. Obi-Wan."

It took a few moments for that to set in Luke. _Him. Obi-Wan._ Luke looked to Leia again and she still didn't seem shocked. "Why aren't you shocked?"

"I already knew," she admitted. Now it was their dad's turn to look surprised.

"How?" He asked.

"You remember that sleepover I went to last year. Well, Amilyn and I had an argument, so I decided to come home, and I saw you both."

Their dad paled a little at that. "Oh."

"I only saw you two kissing if that's what you're worried about," Leia said quickly seemingly sensing what their father was worried about. Luke was still lost though. "I left immediately and stayed at grandma's that night." He remembered that bit because he had been staying with their grandmother, Leia had shown up at nine o'clock with no explanation and they'd never talked about it. 

"Well, now you both know. We decided it to keep it secret because we weren't sure it was going to work out, and lately, it's been putting strain on me to keep it from you two."

Leia nodded enthusiastically. "I'm glad I don't have to keep so many secrets anymore."

Their dad laughed and looked at Luke. "What's your verdict, Luke?"

All Luke managed to say was, "Obi-Wan's a man."

"Very observant, Luke," Leia teased.

"Leave him alone, it can be a lot to process," their father chided gently. 

"I like Obi-Wan, he's funny," Luke said, a coherent though finally surfacing through his muddled thoughts. 

"So, are we getting another dad?" Leia asked.

"I don't know if we're there quite yet. It's only been a year and a half," their father said as he blushed fiercely. 

Luke couldn't believe it; their father was blushing. He couldn't help it then he laughed. "You're blushing. You love him," he teased.

"You love him! You love him!" Leia joined in on the relentless teasing of their father.

He sighed and said, "I've raised monsters." And gathered them up in his arms effortlessly, despite them both being fourteen, he could still lift them like they were toddlers. 

"Stop it," Luke laughed as he tried to wriggle out of his grip. 

"Put us down," Leia demanded. Their father laughed as he set them both down and continued laughing as he went back to preparing dinner. Leia continued to tease him even as she started to help with dinner.

Luke watched the two of them fondly. He really loved his family.


End file.
